


Housewarming

by gadaursan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastorm December 2019, Domestic Fluff, Fake Marriage, Inspired by Music, Interior Decorating, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan
Summary: To revitalize Link Vrains' player base, SOL introduces player housing, but they underestimated just how much of a demand housing would be. In light of the major shortage, Revolver takes drastic measures to get his hands on a plot: marrying Playmaker in Link Vrains.For Datastorm December - Day 4: Fake Dating, Day 5: Flowerbed
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, the prompt said fake dating, but in-game fake marriage counts. This doesn't make sense for Link Vrains to have minimal player housing or requiring players to get married to solve a housing crisis, but I wanted some excuse to get these two together. Heavily based off of the madness that is FFXIV housing, because we know that's the true endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I revisited a HONNE album I liked from last year and came out thinking the entire album is a goldmine of Datastormshipping anthems. So, I wish to put these good songs up for consideration for anyone looking to build a playlist for these boys.

♬ | I Got You by HONNE | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=335__I2Fpfg) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/5ehUXOmfG5u6V3LgNZ3pL6?si=4p_0al32R42wHSOBFxUDwA)

_You might be rough around the edges_  
_But them edges look good_  
_I got a lot of time for you baby_  
_You got a fist full of problems_  
_But just as any man should_  
_I'll take some of your load off_

* * *

**Excerpt from LINK VRAINS Patch 4.5 Developer Notes**

Additionally, we are pleased to introduce a brand new feature of Link Vrains: customized player housing. Starting on December 12, we will be opening the first set of housing wards for players to bid and purchase property. Please keep in mind that because this is an experimental feature, as there will be a limited amount of plots available for purchase upon release.

In addition to housing, the arena vendors will now feature furniture and other items players can use to decorate their houses. Further details on the upcoming crafting and furniture system will be released in a future development log.

Please look forward to the new patch, and happy hunting!

\- Link Vrains Development Team

* * *

_For real???? I already spend so much on my avatar, now I gotta think about decorating a house????_

_That's SOL for you. Are they really that desperate to restore their image?_

_Lol watch Blue Angel's house be as cringe as her outfit._

_Nothing but respect for my President Zaizen! Show some respect, y'all!_

_Isn't this just for pretty points? When are they going to fix the bugs in Speed Duels?_

_Limited??? Why can't they add more plots when they can host so many of us???_

_I really wanna visit Blue Angel's house when she gets one! And Go Onizuka's, too!_

_Haven't played in a year since the big Hanoi Tower incident and that open source shit. Now I'm curious..._

* * *

Playmaker logged in discreetly as he could, ignoring any calls from bystanders wanting to duel with him. His name and face was still plastered everywhere, once for putting a bounty over his head, but now in commemoration for all the good he did for the community. Even though he hadn't done anything newsworthy in more than half a year, the network simply refused to let his avatar fade into obscurity.

Honestly, he should start using his woefully under-leveled alternate character, but he didn't want to think about the awful grind to get to get to Playmaker's level. Irritated, he gave his board a light nudge and took an unusual route to avoid the crowd.

Playmaker hadn't been especially keen on returning to a place that carried too many painful memories. Over time, he found the heart to return, but only for light dueling and chatting with old friends. Now that Soulburner had moved back to his hometown, Link Vrains was the only way the two of them could do anything together these days.

As for Revolver… Playmaker was well aware that the Knights of Hanoi still roamed the realm of Link Vrains, no longer as cyberterrorists but as unofficial peacekeepers within the network. He'd run into a few lower ranked Knights, maybe even Spectre and the other generals on a good day.

But Playmaker hadn't seen Revolver anywhere, much less hear about him aside from the very rare messages asking if he was fine, to which he replied he was fine, and that would be the end of it.. Playmaker understood that the guy was busy, but he couldn't help but feel that Revolver was actively avoiding him.

He put off the thought when he received a notification from a friend: Soulburner. Playmaker opened his menu and opened the call.

"Soulburner."

"Look who's here in time for patch update!" Soulburner exclaimed. Playmaker could feel the pleased grin through the call.

"Where are you?" He asked flatly.

"Uh, in one of the new housing wards," His friend replied. "Meet me there?"

Soulburner wasn't the best with directions, but Playmaker didn't find much trouble figuring out what he meant. SOL Technologies were highlighting these housing wards as their new shiny feature of the year, so of course the entrance to player housing was a series of big, neon-lighted gates, each with their own flavor of themes from the wild west to the candy coated wonderlands.

Soulburner didn't exactly specify which one he was staying in, but knowing his tastes, Playmaker tried the gate with Bitrons and other game critters floating over the arches. If Soulburner wasn't there, he'd try the volcano themed one next.

To no surprise, the ward was swarming in players. The roads connecting all the plots of land were wide enough for massive traffic, but even then, Playmaker could hardly see his own feet in the painfully small rendering distance his old duel disk would allow him.

True to SOL's fashion, there were winding alleys that were lesser traveled shortcuts, easy to get lost in without a map. He walked past every plot, not bothering to stop and take a look at the smaller plots stationed near the front of the ward.

He reached the top of the hill in the far back where he remembered Soulburner said he'd be. Even for a place that was out of reach from the main entrance, there were still far too many players in one place, perhaps even more so than down at the bottom of the ward. Playmaker was lucky he could even catch a glimpse of Soulburner's flaming hair by a small market stand in the mansion's courtyard.

"Huh, that was really quick," Soulburner greeted him as he approached. "I thought you'd get lost like I did getting here."

"I simply guessed," Playmaker said flatly. "And I guessed right."

They glanced at the mansion plot everyone was getting excited over. It was a virtually empty square lot that was considerably larger than the other squares of land in the terraces below, framed by a patterned metal fence. From the looks of it, whoever bought the plot would have to furnish the entire place by themselves.

"Feels like the news brought a lot of people back into Vrains, doesn't it?" Playmaker mused.

"Well, SOL must have been hoping this would work," said Soulburner. "Although I guess it worked a bit too well."

Hence the crowd.

"Are you buying?"

"What? No!" Soulburner protested. "What makes you think that?"

"Three reasons why you'd be considering getting a house," Playmaker fell back into habit. "First, you're just checking out new features like you usually do before telling me if it's worth it.

"Second, you might not be interested in this feature, but Kiku adores arts and crafts. Luckily for her, SOL decided to attract players like her with a housing system.

"Third, you're generally impatient, so you're here anyways in hopes of securing a plot instead of waiting for SOL to add more wards in the inevitable future."

"Nothing gets past you, huh," Soulburner grinned sheepishly. "But yeah, I'm thinking of trying to get one, maybe a small one. I just wanted to see just how wild it's gotten for the bigger spaces."

"I see," Playmaker drifted back to the crowd, wondering why so many people were simply gathered around here instead of simply stopping by to ogle at the price.

"So… how does it work?" He asked. He hadn't checked the latest patch notes about the new housing system, so he was entirely in the dark.

"Apparently, it works like the lottery," Soulburner explained. "Each plot has, like, a timer counting down to when it's ready to be sold, but the timer is invisible, so no one knows when it ends. Honestly, you just keep interacting with the post until it lets you buy it."

That sounded like a horrible time sink, but effective against hoarders, Playmaker thought dimly, but with such low availability what choice was there? He could criticize Akira's methods all he wanted, but Playmaker couldn't really come up with anything that would work better. Game design was well beyond his area of expertise.

"How… ridiculous."

"Right?" Soulburner read the disdain off his face immediately. "These plots can go for a crap ton of money!"

"Just how much of a range are these timers?" Playmaker asked warily.

"I've heard that the shortest could be a half hour," With a swipe of a finger, Soulburner forwarded the forum post in question. "But I don't know, man. I swear some of these guys have been here for half a day."

"Well, it is the weekend." Most people would be home with ample time to be online for two days.

"But it's pretty crazy, right?" Soulburner shrugged. "I like gave up after a few hours. Maybe we should check back in on a smaller plot when the buzz dies down."

His friend looked ready to leave, but Playmaker had the urge to linger a little longer. He hadn't thought about customization beyond creating his avatar in Link Vrains. Back then, Playmaker existed solely for revenge and little else. Now, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do in this game aside from dueling with a few friends and acquaintances. Even his original intentions for his second return, to find any trace of Ai surviving in the network, bore little fruit.

Still, Playmaker was always a curious one. Low expectations besides, it didn't hurt to try. He needed something to occupy himself with, and he had the money, too.

"I think I’m going to try it," he thought aloud. Soulburner balked behind him as the boy walked off towards the crowd.

Playmaker passed by most people easily, muttering small apologies if he bumped into anyone by accident. Some of the players saw him coming and backed out of his way, partly out of fear or reverence. Others pointed at him and whispered animatedly in speculation of his odds.

By the time Playmaker got to the placard, the entire street fell into a hushed silence. Everyone waited as he interacted with the sign and pressed the "purchase" button in the dialogue window that popped up before him.

Much to everyone's surprise, the window burst into a shower of fireworks overhead, and a virtual roll of parchment fell into his hands. Playmaker unfurled the paper and saw the words "Congratulations" in garish, rainbow letters.

"Oh."

For some reason, everyone whooped and cheered at his incredible, stupid luck. Weeks later, the picture of his dumbfounded face the message popped into his face was the headliner for many a gaming news outlets who wanted to congratulate him.

Playmaker had expected more grumbling about how unfair it was that he didn't wait for hours like they did, yet no one appeared to be mad at him for winning the mansion sized plot. Probably because Playmaker was the hero of Link Vrains, Soulburner suggested afterwards, but Playmaker shot that down quickly. That was months ago. People had to let that go.

* * *

_Who would have thought Playmaker, of all people, would get a house?_

_Yeahhhhh but he hasn't built anything on it, and no one can visit! Boi better not be a hoarder_

_I really hope he doesn't keep it on private! I wanna see what he puts in his house!_

_Playmaker stans are delusional if they think he's going to let anyone in there._

_Are only top duelists getting houses? That's so unfair…_

_If an internet cryptid can get a house, then I can get one, too! Give us more housing wards, SOOOOLLL!!!_

_Everyone's all over Playmaker's big mansion, but is anyone going to give Blue Angel credit for landing a medium plot in the Candyland Ward???_

* * *

It wasn't a horribly bad location, Playmaker supposed now that the overly curious players have stopped standing outside to spy on whatever he was doing here. This was a mansion class property, after all. From the side, he could see the central hub in its full nighttime glory. The lit up streets were actually breathtaking, as were the data storm waves rolling through the skies in patterns reminiscent of the northern lights.

The other plots within his ward were bought up in a matter of days. He heard that the other instanced wards were also sold out just as quickly. Soulburner managed to secure a small plot as he promised, and now he and Kiku were immediately set on creating their little cottage. He had expected Blue Maiden to get a manison, but she had opted for something smaller, but not too small. Playmaker guessed that she did so to avoid malicious rumors that she used her connections to get one if she did. Miyu did like nice and cozy places more.

Playmaker looked back at the mostly empty lot. He hadn't thought ahead about buying or synthesizing materials to build a basic house like many players had done. He watched his neighbors construct towers, gardens, and swimming pools in their yards all in a span of weeks, all while his property remained painfully empty.

The only things he put on his property so far were the random furnishing items he won as rewards from dueling for a week. All the luck that struck him when he won this mansion must have run out because all he got were a two ugly green lawn chairs and an assortment of flower vases. He had laid them all in a line just to see how setting furniture worked, and surprisingly, the user interface was well designed by SOL standards. Akira must have assembled a decent team on this feature.

But that was all he had. Ugly chairs and flower pots that didn't even match and no motivation to do much else. He didn't know what else he would put on this place. Maybe Ai or Roboppy would.

Maybe Ai… or Roboppy… would.

This was ridiculous, he realized and shook away the thought of old friends. He should just stop messing around on this plot and just put it back on the market for someone more deserving instead of thinking about what could have been. Maybe Soulburner and Kiku will let him have a spare room where he could experiment with this feature in privacy and anonymity, and that would be the end of it. He didn't need this virtual land.

Playmaker was kicking at the grass absently when he heard the crunch of grass behind him and spun around to see who managed to get onto his plot. He didn't whether to be happy or upset when he could recognize the white visor and coat from a mile away.

"What are you doing here, Revolver?"

His guest was slightly taken aback. "Am I not allowed to congratulate you on winning a house?"

"You could have just messaged me," Like he always did if he needed to say something but didn't want to speak face to face to avoid difficult questions. Call it bitterness, but showing up in person for something so small was just cruel. This was only getting his hopes up in the worst possible ways.

Revolver surveyed the lawn chairs and the pots. His visor obscured his expression, but Playmaker knew that he was not at all impressed.

"Shame," Revolver said. "I thought you'd do something with this place by now after all the work you went through for it."

"I didn't exactly work hard for this, if that's what you're thinking," Playmaker retorted.

Revolver looked most unconvinced and also bothered by this. "How?"

"The housing timer was just about finished when I walked up to it," all he could do was shrug, really. "So I got it."

"Huh," Revolver nodded absently, still inspecting the plot like his mind was running with ideas on how to fill it.

"Interested in houses now?" Playmaker stepped into his view, keeping the line of pots between them. "For Hanoi? Or for yourself?"

"We're making plans to improve our image a bit," Revolver explained. "Some of us threw in the idea that a front facing location like a house would be useful."

That was understandable.

First, a virtual house would be more attractive for Hanoi to display some level of transparency with the rest of the player base.

Second, participating in SOL's additions to the game would help establish more goodwill between the two entities now that they were no longer in conflict.

Third, the logistics of letting visitors into their virtual headquarters would be a nightmare. He had been there a few times himself and seen the numerous, closed-off rooms that could be broken into if he tried.

But the question here was why was Revolver coming onto his property and probing about his own intentions with this place.

"So you didn't get one?" Playmaker guessed.

"Unfortunately, no," Revolver admitted. "None of our even most dedicated agents could win a single one. I posted a few in every ward, too."

Impressive. Who would have thought that even the Knights of Hanoi couldn't surpass this odd little housing crisis with their many numbers?

"Why couldn't you just strong arm your way into one?" Playmaker suggested. "You're hackers."

"Former malicious hackers," Revolver corrected him. "SOL allows our continued existence so long as we aren't breaking any laws."

Honorable as always, Playmaker thought. And as expected of the newly made enforcer of the network.

"Besides, I’m not going to waste that many resources just to get a house," Revolver sighed. "This is just a cosmetic addition."

"Yet here you are, whining about it in my own mansion with me."

Revolver clicked his tongue over the little snipe and looked out at the plot instead. His intentions and longing were clear as day, but he was too prideful to outright ask for it. Not without some prodding, that is.

"Well, I don't really want it," Playmaker shrugged. "How much would you pay to get it off my hands?"

Quick on the uptake, Revolver didn't let his eagerness show on his face, but the small twitch gave it all away.

"You can't," Revolver said flatly. "If you simply relinquished your mansion, which would no doubt get everyone's attention, that would simply start a new timer."

"Oh," He didn't think about that. "Then how am I supposed to give this house to you? Or make you a tenant?"

Playmaker knew there was some way to do it because that was how Soulburner and Kiku were sharing a plot. He'd ask now, but they weren't online today. He also didn't read the developer notes closely enough to remember the fine details of this. Revolver didn't answer immediately, either, deliberately avoiding his eyes to think. Then something must have struck him.

"Playmaker," He then said after a pause. "I have an idea."

The way Revolver was saying "idea" had Playmaker worried. Not that he didn't trust Revolver at all. They'd been through more than enough to know that.

"What?"

"Marry me."

Playmaker thought he heard wrong. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I said," Revolver looked distressed about repeating what he said, but did it anyways. "Marry me."

The words still didn't quite sink in.

"Revolver, you know I'm not even out of-"

"I didn't mean in real life!" Revolver buried his face in his hands, or at least as best as his visor could allow him. "I meant here, in Link Vrains."

Oh.

"That's a feature?"

"Yes," Revolver hurriedly forwarded the developer notes in question. Playmaker read that this feature was pushed years ago and written at the near end of the entire post it first appeared. So that must have been why he missed it. And here he thought that cathedral was for show.

"So let me get this straight," He waved away the post from his face. "If we get married in Link Vrains, we can both own the mansion together?"

"Yes."

"And what if we annul that marriage?"

"We are allowed to dispute who keeps the property," Revolver answered promptly. "And I presume you'd sooner leave this house than keep it."

This was getting his feelings all mixed up. Playmaker will likely never disclose how long he had been paying unsolicited visits to Stardust Road out of the vain hope that maybe he'd catch Revolver at the docks. He wanted to make good on his promise to build that future together. And Revolver was delaying that moment for as long as he could by keeping as little contact as possible, from not exchanging messages to running away on a yacht.

Of all the things that made Revolver come back and actually want to spend time with him, it was land development. Was Playmaker sour? Maybe, but perhaps he didn't have to see things so negatively. Revolver was often a cautious one, and sharing property together was as good as acknowledging that promise, even if this was for his organization, and not for themselves. This was a good step.

"We don’t even have to do anything else but get the certification," Revolver tried to assure him. "So if we just do that-"

"Okay," Playmaker didn't skip a beat. "We marry, and you have the same privileges as I do on that property."

Something about his immediate answer broke something inside Revolver because he froze mid-sentence, and Playmaker was definitely sure that he wasn't lagging. Someone of his wealth wouldn't have allowed for such setbacks in hardware.

That being said, this was the least romantic proposal he ever witnessed. Which wasn't saying much, but all those sappy soap operas Ai always watched with Roboppy had to count for some amount of experience.

"So…"

"So…?"

"Congratulations… to us?"

"Yes. Congratulations. To us."

"I'll just… register a time for us at the cathedral."

"Yes, please. Do that."

* * *

_You might not show me how you're feeling_  
_But you make me feel good_  
_I got a lot of love for you baby_  
_I just seem to understand you_  
_When you're so misunderstood_  
_We are on the same wave_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently first draft stage, so once this fic is complete, I'll properly bulldoze through all the errors.


	2. Chapter 2

♬ | Me & You by HONNE | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SB4Jra4zR80) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/1ITJTMrS4cx8zdlI7DdSoo?si=JpL3397rRwWt2JiBZdDA_A)

_You came into my life with no warning_  
_Like a flash of light_  
_And I was doing fine but as you came in_  
_I watch my future rewrite_  
_I'm not ready, I am not prepared_  
_I was so steady, on my feet but now I'm up in the air_

* * *

_Did anyone see the nameplate on Playmaker's house change?_

_I thought this was a joke, but I confirmed it for myself. This screenshot is real._

_Omg it's just people spreading rumors for clout! Ignore them!_

_Playmaker married Revolver?? Of all people??? It's like my fanfics come to life!!!??_

_Broke: Only one of them can top. Woke: they're versatile. Get it together, people!!_

_I better not be parked outside the cathedral looking like a whole clown guys!_

* * *

Ceremony preparations took longer than expected. They agreed that they would keep things small because they didn't need the sentimental value for a small contract. Revolver was sure they didn't tell anyone aside from friends, but hiding their plans to the player base was a different matter entirely.

Some player by the name of Brave Maxx drew attention to the scheduled name change on Playmaker's property all over the forums. He even pointed to the name rolls at the cathedral for further evidence. Now everyone in Link Vrains knew about them days before the wedding, and the uproar was deafening. As if the story of Playmaker acquiring a mansion wasn't newsworthy enough.

Revolver made sure the Knights of Hanoi issue proper announcements to curb everyone's enthusiasm, but it didn't matter. Everyone, or Revolver was sure it was everyone, was gathered outside the cathedral in Link Vrains. Soulburner had been sending him pictures of the ensuing chaos, and Revolver was treated to congratulation signs, confetti, and many, many impersonators.

If there was one silver lining, none of these players were getting inside to see the actual proceedings.

First, only his generals and select amount of Playmaker's friends were to be present to ensure the marriage would be verified as smoothly and as soon as possible. A small guest list, but thankfully manageable.

Second, the cathedral was a zone that disallowed teleporting or logging in or out of the premises. These were safety restrictions laid down from the very beginning to evoke the sense of sanctuary.

Third, nosy journalists and overzealous fans were on the temporary blacklist as an extra precaution. But they were still able to surround the building because by golly, they going to take every chance to look at him or Playmaker. Revolver was not looking forward to going outside.

He griped about this to the other knights and got no sympathy. They were quite pleased, to say the least.

"Isn't this just according to plan?" Spectre smiled slyly, the bastard. "Any publicity is good publicity. Now people won't be taken off guard while we're building on the land."

Revolver had to agree with Spectre about the publicity part, but that didn't mean involving all of Link Vrains. Because the news soon reached Akira and his sister, they, too, in their own meddlesome ways, decided to take it upon themselves take the planning off Hanoi's hands.

As Blue Angel (she still kept the avatar for public activities), Aoi was on social media posting her excitement to help him and Playmaker's wedding. Apparently, according to Playmaker, Miyu was also making just as much mayhem outside of Link Vrains at his own school, constantly bringing it up at Duel Club. Akira made sure to prepare patch updates to the chapel just in time for the special day, because of course he would.

Revolver strongly declined against wearing anything but his usual coat for the occasion, despite Blue Angel's (and Spectre and Baira's) insistence that he wear something proper. If he only needed to wear white, then this coat was white enough to pass as wedding attire, right?

Just to satisfy the staff a little, he agreed to add heels to his boots to justify that this was different from his regular attire. He can wear the white dress for when he actually got married. That is, if he actually could get married. Revolver didn't know what Playmaker was going to do with this unnecessary but mandatory rule, because the green and black catsuit was not passing muster.

Now he was waiting at the altar with the officiant. The cathedral was an explosion of all kinds of flowers, mostly white and blue, and the elaborate tapestries were hung from all corners of the main chambers. He himself had to hold a spray of the same flowers with butterflies springing out of it every other few seconds. Good thing this was only virtual reality, because this would have been far too excessive in the real world.

Their guests didn't even fill out the front row. Faust, Baira, and Spectre took one row, and the Kusanagi brothers, Soulburner, and his friend were in attendance from Playmaker's end. Aoi, Ema, and Miyu were also here, but Revolver wasn't sure if Playmaker invited them or they invited themselves because Akira let them in.

Revolver had been looking around this entire time for a clock, but there was none. He wasn't exactly pressed for time, but he and the rest of his generals had other things to do. A somewhat critical mission was being put on hold for this.

"How much longer until we start?" He asked the officiant, a short mousy haired woman.

"Just a moment," She said. "The other party is getting ready."

He sighed and looked back out at the rest of the chamber for the umpteenth time. The last time Revolver had been through these stained glass walls, he had come to strike a deal with Akira over Aoi's life while also rescuing Playmaker for their first duel. He had never imagined then that they'd be under the same roof again to stage a wedding.

The sound of shoes shuffling caught everyone's attention, and the guests stood up in anticipation. The door into the main chamber budged just a smudge, and in came Akira, looking a bit harried as he ran down the aisles. The guests, a little disappointed, sat back down again.

"Sorry," he apologized as he walked past them and Revolver. He whispered something towards the officiant, who brightened considerably as the seconds went by. He then headed to his seat in the pews, but not before stopping next to Revolver for a few words.

"Thank you for letting us plan your wedding," The man was worryingly out of breath as he spoke. "We were looking for volunteers for the new patch content."

"You're… very welcome," Revolver replied. "But did you have to make this so… showy? We didn't pay for all these flowers or banners."

"No need," Akira shook his head. "This is just a test run for the new features we're going to push out in the next patch as an upgrade. And maybe a few screenshots for the previews."

Wait a minute, Revolver didn't remember this part of the offer. "So you're using us as test subjects?"

"Consider it payment for us planning your 'wedding'." But neither he nor Playmaker asked for that.

"We aren't even going to stay outside of the chapel after this is over," Revolver pointed out. "No one is going to see us."

"We will be recording this ceremony," Akira said. "It's part of the new feature where players can buy recordings of their ceremony, and we thought you and Playmaker would be suitable for an example."

"You're using our faces as advertisements?" Revolver asked, incredulous. "Why couldn't you ask your sister to do that?"

"She declined," Akira said as an excuse. "Besides, the design team requested they have the two of you showcase the new content."

Revolver was beginning to miss the time when the Knights of Hanoi and SOL were at odds with each other. But no matter, his pride wasn't being damaged by this. They were committing to this stunt, and they were going to do it well. Revolver and Playmaker were going to get married, and the Knights of Hanoi were going to get that mansion.

"Oh, it's starting," Akira straightened his jacket and gave Revolver an encouraging nudge in the elbow. "Good luck, and my blessings."

Did Akira even know why they were getting married in the first place? He didn't need any blessings where they were going.

In case anyone didn't realize the ceremony was about to start, a chorus of trumpets filled rooms, and the guests were prompted to stand up for real this time.

The chamber doors opened wide, and Revolver was treated to the sight of blue flowers and white… thigh-high, heeled boots.

Pardon?

Revolver had to rub his eyes and look again.

No, wait, that was definitely Playmaker. Firstly, the gold and orange hair and all. Secondly, the same build unlike all the imposters stationed outside. And third, Revolver could have sworn that boy's green eyes could glow from a mile away.

But he must emphasize that Playmaker was wearing a white dress.

It wasn't a very traditional dress with the long trains and veils (his hair likely didn't allow for a veil), but there was enough lace and velvet to qualify as bridal. The skirt bounced as if it had volume and had a thin split down one thigh, revealing perhaps a lot more thigh than expected[1]. Revolver wasn't sure whether he was very thankful or confused by SOL's design department because… it looked really good and suited Playmaker very well.

Apparently, the some of the guests didn’t know Playmaker would be arriving in something so ambitious, either. The Kusanagis seemed hesitant about the choices made and nodded slowly but approvingly. Soulburner was sputtering and making worried glances back at Akira as if that was going to change anything. Ghost Girl and Blue Angel looked mighty pleased while Miyu was busy taking as many screenshots as she could.

Revolver's generals were a mix between impressed and flabbergasted, he couldn't really tell from where he was standing. Spectre was definitely very excited, but the guy was likely more interested in the flowers than the person.

Playmaker didn't seem at all bothered by what he was wearing, and with as much confidence as someone who had never worn high heels before in virtual reality, he was trying his hardest not to tip over into the pews. Not exactly flawless walking, but decent enough to use for SOL's picture collection. He managed to walk across without incident, stone-faced as he took hesitant steps up to the altar.

Revolver didn't realize his mouth was open until one of the falling rose petals nearly got caught in his mouth. The bare space between the skirt and the heeled boots, virtual or not, were making his mind go where they shouldn't.

Now that the two required parties were present, the officiant cleared her throat and opened to the first page of a gold-embossed grimoire to begin reciting. Once again, very excessive.

"We are gathered here today to…"

Revolver wasn't listening to a single word. What was more important on his mind was that Playmaker was standing right here beside him in a really flattering dress. Playmaker was staring ahead like they were supposed to, but he likely sensed the intensity of Revolver's stare that he turned to look back at him head on. Caught, Revolver decided he needed to say something to make this less awkward.

"How?" was the only that came out of his mouth.

"They asked, and my normal outfit wasn't acceptable," Playmaker said noncommittally. "I know what you're thinking, but it shouldn't matter what we wear to a virtual wedding."

The fact that Playmaker bothered to dress up now made Revolver feel painfully underdressed, regardless of how much flare his coat has always had. He presumed they weren't taking this seriously.

"Did they mention the part where we're being recorded for this?"

"They certainly did," Playmaker said, unfazed. "And I couldn't care less."

Revolver sighed heavily. What kind of answer was he expecting? This was Playmaker, the same player who didn't notice or pay attention to his own face plastered all over the city when he was a wanted man by SOL's bounty hunters.

"Does this bother you?" Playmaker asked, and his expressionless face left Revolver wondering if he chose this dress on purpose. The wrong answer would drive this entire thing down south really fast.

"… No."

The line of Playmaker's mouth twisted downward a little. "I see..."

"No, I meant, I like it," Revolver stammered. "I just… didn't expect this at all. Akira didn't say how far he was taking this… planning."

"I didn't know, either," Playmaker shifted around on the heels of his leather boots. "He told us I could keep this at no charge."

"Should we be… thankful for that?" Revolver should thank Akira for this, but he couldn't imagine how he could feasibly ask Playmaker to wear this again for his own whims.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Ahem," The officiant gave them both a scolding look. Oh right, this was their part. They both stood ramrod straight, staring straight on ahead to the wall behind her.

"Playmaker, do you vow to-"

"Yes."

The immediate answer threw the officiant off for a bit, but she regained composure and skipped to the next part of the script.

"And, Revolver, do you-"

"Yes, yes, now get it over with," Revolver snapped, and he saw Akira make a most displeased face in the audience.

"Er… yes…" The poor woman struggled to flip through to the last pages in the book. "I now pronounce you… husband and husband."

Upon those words, confetti and glitter raining down on their heads. There was few seconds of delay until Blue Angel and Miyu started clapping excitedly and roused the others to do the same. Revolver and Playmaker exchanged relieved glances, happy that this whole mess was almost over. The contract was officially in place, and the mansion was under both theirs. The Knights of Hanoi could begin construction immediately.

"It's done," Playmaker turned stiffly to the officiant. "Can we leave now?"

"Y-Yes," said the officiant. "You do technically have ten minutes of this cathedral to yourselves and your guests for festivities, but you're free to leave now."

"Then we'll be off," Revolver turned on his heel and made a beeline for the exit. He heard the clack of Playmaker's heels follow him closely from behind. The sooner either of them got out of here, the better.

He flung open the doors leading to the front steps of the cathedral when he came to face with all the players awaiting them. The pictures couldn't capture just how massive the turnout was.

"Hey, Revolver! Look here! Look here!"

Revolver didn't even get a moment to blink when the flash of a camera blinded him, followed by more flashing. His visor automatically switched to shades to protect him from all the lights but not from the barrage of questions and comments thrown his way.

"When did you two decide to marry?"

"Is this a real life thing or…?"

"What will this mean for the Knights of Hanoi and…"

"Revolver-sempai! We still love you even if you're married!"

Revolver was stuck staring at the crowd like a deer in the headlights, and Playmaker nearly bowled him over because he stopped so suddenly. They were stuck here. There wasn't enough height clearance between the steps and the awning for either of them to simply jump on a board and fly away or enter a logout zone.

"Playmaker! It's him!"

"Oh my god you look great sweetie!!!"

"Hey, can I get a smile with the two of you?"

"Smile for the camera, boys!"

The lights were starting to get to him. Revolver did the next best thing to closing his own eyes. He turned around with every intention of going back in, but he ran into Playmaker's shoulder, which only made certain sections of the crowd cheer louder. Playmaker stiffened at the gesture and struggled to figure out where to put his hands.

At that moment, the Knights of Hanoi came pouring down the steps, pushing away the crowd to give the two of them space. The cameramen near the front were stubborn to give up their positions but at long last they backed away a few feet, grumbling as they went.

Finally, an opening!

Revolver let go of Playmaker and ran to the small section of the square where he summoned his board. He could just log out right then and there, but then all these players would wait for him in the same spot with claws bared. He'd best return to their now shared mansion and log out from there.

He was so relieved until he realized he was leaving Playmaker behind to deal with this crowd. This marriage might not have happened on sentimental terms, but he couldn't just abandon his "husband" here. Revolver looked back at the steps and saw Playmaker standing back, not really staring at anything. Best case, he was simply confused by the noise. Worst case, old memories were resurfacing and he was retreating back into his mind.

"Playmaker!" He called out, and that snapped the other out of his dazed state. Playmaker leapt down, skipping the stairs entirely, and scrambled onto Revolver's board. He must have forgotten he had his own board, but Revolver didn't have the heart to remind him he did.

In his panic, Playmaker went for his waist and buried his head in the space between Revolver's shoulders. Revolver was so startled he nearly fell off the board and gave the media something else to talk about. He tried to ignore the screams and whoops and kicked his board off the ground with Playmaker clinging to him like a lifeline.

They were only half a mile above the crowd, and the crowd was still unbearable. No wait, there were more players waiting to ambush them along the way. He set his communications to private to avoid unwanted duels and interruptions.

"We should avoid logging in for the next week," Revolver suggested offhandedly as they entered the nearest data storm wave. He didn't think the other heard him at all above the din, but he felt a nudge of a nose against his back.

"I will," was Playmaker's muffled reply. "I have finals, anyway, so I couldn't log in even if I wanted to."

* * *

_Bless these wedding photos. My skin is clear and my crops are growing._

_This could be us but you playin'_

_Excuse me, Revolver would have looked better in those boots!_

_Forget Revolver, I want Blue Angel in those!_

_Lol new players are going to see the tutorials with Playmaker and Revolver's faces on it_

_And suddenly my feed is full of RVxPM fanart what is going onnnnn_

* * *

_See, I like you a lot_  
_You make me buzz like an astronaut_  
_These feels I can't shake off_  
_I'm in your orbit and I will never drop_  
_I'm so ready you take me as I am_  
_You're worth every penny, yeah I'll pay all I can_

* * *

1 I was thinking of something similar to [2P's dress](https://imgur.com/a/FRqOxaF). Maybe less puffed sleeves and feathers, though.


End file.
